<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the friends i've made by nombre_appelido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076366">the friends i've made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nombre_appelido/pseuds/nombre_appelido'>nombre_appelido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Alcoholism, Drinking Irresponsibly, Underage Drug Use, please take your meds, tw:overdose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nombre_appelido/pseuds/nombre_appelido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have absolutely no middle ground between tooth-rotting fluff and deeply depressing content. this might become a trend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the friends i've made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>i stumbled into my apartment at 2AM, thinking i might be sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’d already gotten sick three times that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>honestly, i was surprised i had made it home safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once i was inside the apartment, i rushed to the bathroom, got sick for the fourth time, and then ran to the kitchen and downed a whole water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what? this wasn’t my first rodeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’d been invited to a party on a saturday night, went, and got blackout drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sunday morning i woke up on my living room carpet, light streaming into the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>oh no. absolutely not. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>i yanked down the blackout curtains, took aspirin, and bundled myself up onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>thank god i’m off work tomorrow.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>by noon, i had gotten restless, but my hangovers are unyielding and i just had to wait it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at 3, i had sunk into a bit of despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>see, the reason i was even dumb enough to get blackout drunk at a stranger’s house is because my brain has a bad habit of making me feel so sad i’d do anything to numb the pain, even things that went against my better judgment,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like get drunk at a stranger’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or overdose on roxicet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when i went to rehab, and then therapy, my therapist called it clinical depression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and i did my best to avoid all of that stuff. i hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol in five years and no medication besides prescription celexa for seven. bust the past few weeks had been shit. and all that liquor was right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i made another very foolish decision. i didn’t take my celexa that day, which brought on the despair in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i drowned my sorrows in hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you are experiencing suicidal ideation, or are planning an attempt, please call a local hotline number. the price of a proper coffin is simply not worth it.<br/>please do not hesitate to contact me through comments if you would like to talk to someone who is nothing approaching a licensed medical professional.<br/>take care and wear your mask.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>